Solace in Blood
by cynthash
Summary: Serana has a secret she can't even tell the Dragonborn. Thing is, Anna wants to know. Rated T to be safe, may change later on. Slight overlap with Frozen. CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

Grumbling in her sleep, Anna's arms reached out to paw the sleeping roll in front of her. When they met with only empty cold furs, her eyes fluttered open.

Night had fallen quickly on the Dragonborn Anna and her companion, Serana. Under furs, a small tent, and near a dying fire, the darkness had seemed less cold. With Serana there, it had become pleasantly warm.

But it was in vain, Anna realised, for the vampiress was not there. For a month, the woman of her childhood dreams and storybooks had been in her life; a living testament to dreams coming true. And now she wasn't there. The younger woman grunted lowly, when she heard the sobs.

Shifting as noiselessly as possible, the Dovahkiin noticed her dream-come-true sitting on a rock, looking up at the sky, and _crying_. Not loud, or silently. Quietly crying, and mumbling to herself in sad tones.

"Hey," Anna's words called softly, as she looked Serana over, "what's up?"

With a gaze that seemed so far away, the much older woman replied.

"I'm fine. Please go back to bed. Have a good sleep."

Her words of comfort sounded flat, even for Anna, who was once nicknamed the Princess of Confusion, after one too many noblemen had found themselves explaining some mundane thing that no one needed explained. With a slight pout, Anna put her hand to Serana's cheek. It did nothing to help.

The vampire's eyes watered again, and dimly, the newly blooded vampire dragonborn realised that she'd ignored the problem, as she passed again into fitful slumber.

xXxXx

When Anna next awoke, a crackling fire accompanied the smell of salted horker meat and goat's cheese. Moaning in pain and pleasure, she stretched her limbs sullenly, staring sullenly into the empty field beside their campsite.

As the newly-awakened adventurer started to stumble out of the small tent, she was greeted by something she thought she'd never see: Serana, smiling, holding a wooden plate of meat and cheese out in front of her. Anna narrowed her eyes.

"You aren't trying to poison me, are you?" she laughed.

Serana smirked a bit more, revealing the point of a sharpened canine tooth in her mouth.

"Blood is to heal. Eat this for energy," she ranted in a haughty voice, collapsing into a small chuckle.

"Hmph," was Anna's reply, "You couldn't find me something sweeter?"

The older vampire rolled her eyes.

"You know strawberries are out of season, Anna, and chocolate 'is a luxury'," said in her best throaty Anna voice.

Laughing more lightly now, the dovahkiin punched her arm lightly, and leaned against a rock to begin her meal.

xXxXx

Light banter died on the road with Anna, Serana reflected. It suited her just fine. Gods know, it was quiet and lonely her entire life. With Anna it was an easy silence. She sighed, grateful to adventure and explore with someone so... positive. If it were only as star-crossed and easy as that.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I lost the bug to write this one. If you followed this, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Here's what was loosely planned:

Anna and Serana would go throgh the story of the Dawnguard DLC, with some lovemaking in the Forgotten Vale. Serana would reveal that she feels horrible, but not tell Anna why. After defeating Harkon, they get together in Serana's old room in Castle Volkihar, and she tells Anna that when they met in Dimhollow Crypt, she used vampiric seduction on Anna to get to her family without causing a scene. Anna understands, and goes her own way for a while. Eventually, Anna finds her way back to Castle Volkihar, and tells Serana that she's not angry; she came from High Rock because her family was killed, and she had no home. She'd come to Skyrim, because when she was young, there were family history books, and she always imagined meeting a descendent of the beautiful distant ancestor named Serana, and she came to look for what had happened to her, when she got caught crossing the border, and the destruction of Helgen, and dragons happened, etc. Basically a happy, incesty, ending. So, to recap: Anna was born to a noble house in High Rock(meaning she was a Breton), she read about family in Skyrim, and a woman named Serana, who'd lived long ago. When the Thalmor conquer High Rock and kill her family, she makes her way to Skyrim, discovers that she is Dovahkiin, destroys Alduin, and goes through the Dawnguard questline. All the while, Serana feels horrible for breaking the mind of such a sweet girl. After all this, Anna comes back and forgives Serana. Incest.

Again, I'm sorry for how it turned out.


End file.
